


Tell Me What Love Is?

by HerLoyalShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Charlie Weasley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, talking about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is a little insecure about never having been in love he goes to his big brother to find comfort and hopefully get an answer to his question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What Love Is?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MauginandMaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauginandMaris/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by one of my lovely aro friends who one day asked me a very similar question. I felt like maybe I should write a fic so others can know the answer too.

“What’s it like to be in love?” Charlie asked one night as he sat on Bill’s couch in his little apartment in London.

“It’s a little bit like you can’t breathe without the person and your heart hurts when they aren’t with you and races when they are. It’s like a need to see them and hold them and let them know you care. It’s like homemade dinner and knitted sweaters. It feels like you are about to be torn apart because you can’t live without them and if they leave it’s like your whole world is being shattered.” Bill told him.

His mind went back to all those years ago when he was little, Bill had his first ever heartbreak and he asked that same question. He was just a small boy then and his thoughts on love had not changed at all. It was still as much of a mystery to him now as it was then.

“Do you think I will ever love someone?” Charlie asked. He had asked himself the same question many times in his life. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be in love it sounded beautiful but he just hadn’t ever felt that way.

“I think it doesn’t matter. If you want to spend your life with your best friend that’s fine, if you ever fall in love that would be fine too. If you want to spend your life with no one that is perfectly okay.” Bill sat down next to Charlie on the couch placing a comforting hand on his arm.

“But don’t you think there is something wrong with me?” Charlie insisted.

“There could never be anything wrong with you brother.” Bill pulled Charlie into his side and slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Charlie’s voice had become small.

“It’s your life Char, if you want to save Dragons and come home here for the holidays and never have a romantic partner, I would never judge you. I will love you no matter what. Always.” Bill kissed the top of his head and remembered all the times that Charlie hid out in his dorm room at Hogwarts because people would tease him for his love of Dragons. Would taunt him for not having a girlfriend. They boys would call him an awkward virgin and Charlie took all those schoolyard taunts to heart as an adult.

“I love you too Bill.” Charlie relaxed into his big brother’s arms like so many nights before when his insecurities got the better of him.

If Charlie really looked into his hearts of hearts he would know he didn’t need love to make him happy. He had love in his brother and his mother and all his family. He had love in his friends and his colleagues. Sometimes he didn’t want to live his life alone but in those times he knew his big brother was only a floo trip away and for now that was all he needed.


End file.
